A kiss
by broken crystal heart
Summary: A kiss can stop death separating a couple who hide their love in the depth of their heart ? (Please accept my apology about the gamma mistake in there)


Hope knew that Shay is coming after her the moment she heard the news that he had arrives in New York. He had changed into a monster that destroying the brotherhood, killing who he once called brothers and sister. He is not the man she fall in love and wished that can be together for rest of their life.

She had dreamed that they will raise their children in a place that is peaceful far away from the assassin or the Templar and they can life like a normal people like others but life destroy the dream she dreamed. They have no way that both of them can be together, Assassin and Templar had been sliding each other throat since the orders had been found.

She had to kill Shay or at least give time for Liam to escape with Achilles. The brotherhood is all she had left in this world, it breathed new life into her when she was in the most despair moment, if wasn't for Achilles found her in the street and brought her into the brotherhood, who knew that what she will become today. She needed to protect her family not matter what happen; she cannot let her heart control over her mind.

She grab the dagger on the side of her desk and careless the pattern of the dagger. It was a gift from Shay, she remembered that when he traveled back from somewhere, he gave her this dagger as a gift, saying that the dagger is like her, deathly and beautiful. She laughed and punched his shoulder softly. Liam told her that Shay had been bargaining with merchant for days to buy this dagger for her, he nearly hit the merchant because the merchant didn't want to sell such a piece of art to some wild man like him. Hope noticed a drop of water on the dagger and realized that she was crying. She wiped her tears as she heard that one of her men said that Liam has arrive, she had to do what is the right.

Shay stand on the window of the warehouse, he was no surprise that Hope is able to replicate Master Franklin's experiment. Hope is a clever woman and she can solve a puzzle faster that Shay and Liam combine, she is one of the students that Achilles so proud of. Shay love her, he had to admit that he was madly in love with her, he often peep at her during their mission, he even try to peep her when she is having a bath but he never success as the bathroom for women is special make.

He had once made a promise to himself that no one in the world will not able to hurt her even a single hair if he is still breathing, he will become the castle that protect and ensure her safety. He will protect her from all the pain from this world even to sacrifice his own life. He will hunt every single man down who dare to hurt her. But now he is going to be the one to kill her, he didn't want to do this,

He saw her activated the artifact and gave Liam the location of a Temple, before sending him on his way. He couldn't react when she took the flintlock pistols from the desk and her gun holder and then shot the glass beneath him, he fall down and hit the table below and crashed it into piece. He felt her knee down beside his head, his body hasn't recovered from the crash, and he was not in the condition to defend any Hope's attack. He closed his to wait for her to take his life away as he felt her hand move closer. He opened his eyes as he felt something was pulled away from his neck. He rose to his knees and saw her activated a mechanism and drink a small bottle of antidote. Shay was not surprise as the colored gases slowly rose from the ground forcing to retreat to retreat to the higher ground.

"You were a fascinating fellow." She said before turning away from him and walked out the front door, but Shay can see the sadness in her eyes before she turn and leave. As the smoke began to fill the chamber, Shay used his Eagle's vision to find an escape road without being damage by the poison. He used the pipe that line on the wall to pull himself to the higher ground as the poison gases filled the lower ground. He nearly felt down into the cloud of poison as one of the wooden pillar broken but he had a firm grip on the base of the pillar. He reached the balcony without any obstruction.

Shay was not surprise that Hope was standing on the root across from him. Hope turned and looked at him as she heard the sound of the balcony coming from behind her. "You have more endurance that I expected Shay." She said and Shay was prepared for what she is going to do next, he saw her hand move and he moved his body to the side and avoided the flash of silver. He turned his head as he heard the weapon hit the wood of the door of the balcony, he saw a drat nailed on the door.

When he turned his attention back to Hope, she was long gone from her former position and he can see her running away from him through the main gate, trying to escape from him and began the chase of cat and mice.

Shay's had more energy that her and she knew that there is nearly no chance that she can escape from him and she know it. After avoiding the bullets shot by the British army and soldier that try to attack her using their sword, the escape already use much of her energy, she need to finish the chase as fast as possible.

She stopped at the corner of a building. She pushed her back toward the wall and pulled out her dagger and prepared for Shay. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound surround her and she heard Shay's footsteps became louder and louder each second.

The second Shay's head show, she strike, aiming his head but Shay was faster that she had expect but leaving a angry line of red from his brows toward his cheek. The wound is not deep and avoid damaging his eyes but it will leave a scar. He grabbed her hand with the dagger and forced it to stay in the air and his other hand grabbed her freehand to avoid her pulling others weapon that hidden in the layers of her clothes.

"Stop it Hope!" He grab her hand tightly, ignoring the pain, "I didn't want to hurt you...!" Shay looked into hers eyes as he saw she had the same look in hers eyes and hers reflected his own.

Hope lowers her head avoiding any eye contact with Shay and began to put more force into the hand with the dagger and she couldn't look straight into his eyes as she killed

him. She is already broken and watching the life leave Shay's eyes is too much to her.

Shay tighten his hold as he felt she put more strength to the dagger and Shay saw some tiny water pattern began to form on the ground. He saw the liquid was falling from her chin and toward the ground and he realized it was her tears.

He forced her toward the wall behind her and trapped one of her hand between her body and the wall. He used his free hand to pull her chin up and force her to look into his eyes.

His heart sinks as he saw the tears keep flowing down her face and without a second thought he move his hand from her chin toward the small of her back and pulled her toward him and he kissed her.

Hope's eyes widen as she felt Shay's warm lips was on her and dropped her dagger on the ground. She got both of her hands lose and began to push them toward Shay's chest but Shay didn't even move a bit.

Hope closed her eyes and slowly responds to Shay's gentle kiss. He circled his arm around her hour glass waist and Hope put her arm around his neck.

Just one night they let their heart take over the control of their body. No more death is needed tonight.

 **Thank you to BabeLast who created this amazing picture. I am planing to write this story long ago but I lost the book that I had record what I have in mind for this story. So it take me more that weeks to finish this. Hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review behind.**

 **P.S I am sorry to make that Hope cry a lot in here.**


End file.
